<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сердечная недостаточность by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476760">Сердечная недостаточность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке 6 - 6. TYL!Хару. Нимфомания. Попытки доставить себе удовольствие с кем угодно и любыми способами. Любые пейринги с вонгольцами приветствуются.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Rokudou Mukuro, Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru, Hibari Kyouya/Miura Haru, Miura Haru/Rokudou Mukuro, Miura Haru/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Miura Haru/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Miura Haru/Yamamoto Takeshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сердечная недостаточность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TYL!Мукуро/TYL!Хару,TYL!Цуна/TYL!Хару,TYL!Гокудера/TYL!Хару,TYL!Ямамото/TYL!Хару,TYL!Рехей/TYL!Хару,TYL!Хибари/TYL!Хару, намек на D18</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Цуна тяжело переводит дыхание, сползает с неё, перекатывается на спину и устало прикрывает глаза, Хару молча поднимается с кровати и идет в свою комнату на другом конце коридора. Завтра в отель приедет жена Десятого босса Вонголы, но и пока ее здесь нет — они все равно спят в разных номерах за плотно закрытыми дверьми.<br/>
Двери закрывает не она.<br/>
Даже став главой сильнейшей мафиозной семьи, Цуна не смог избавиться от собственной бесхребетности. Ему одинаково жалко обеих; он даже, наверное, в глубине души любит их обеих, но Кёко — чуть-чуть больше. Хару видит это в его глазах всякий раз, когда он кончает в неё. Видела и в самый первый, когда пришла к нему в номер для новобрачных. Жених лично проверял люкс на безопасность: слишком многие знали о предстоящей свадьбе, слишком многие хотели бы заложить взрывчатку прямо под широкую кровать. Хару расплакалась, глядя на шелковые простыни, а Цуна был так добр, что позволил себе утешить её, даже не завершив проверку спальни.<br/>
Он зря опасался. Взрыва не произошло.<br/>
Ни в номере — ни внутри самой Хару. Она лихорадочно всматривалась в раскрасневшееся лицо Савады со страдальчески нахмуренными бровями и видела отчетливо и явно: Хару — очень хорошая девочка. Просто чуть-чуть недостаточно хорошая.<br/>
Ей не хватило тогда самой малости, чтобы кончить: как будто её подкинуло вверх, но приземлиться обратно она не сумела. Так и зависла в звенящем от напряжения воздухе. Каждый раз, когда она трахается с Цуной, у которого не сходит с лица виноватое выражение, Хару хочет больше.<br/>
Хару всё время теперь хочет.<br/>
Не любви, о чём вы, нет. Она давно отчаялась получить хоть немного в ответ. А собственное чувство, копившееся внутри годами, перебродило и стало ядовитой отравой, разъедающей, выжигающей всё внутри вечным жаром. Какая, к черту, любовь. Просто получить удовольствие. Уж для этого-то она достаточно хороша?<br/>
Она и сама не знает, почему продолжает спать с Савадой. Она слишком долго этого хотела. Да, что уж там, она ничего больше в жизни и не хотела — по крайней мере, так сильно.<br/>
Теперь единственное, чего она хочет — это трахаться. Постоянно. Чтобы не думать о том, что завтра в номер к Цуне приедет жена. Что за обедом она будет ей ласково улыбаться. Что Хранители старательно отводят взгляд всякий раз, когда случайно сталкиваются с ней, выходящей из номера босса. Что она не может нормально кончить вот уже несколько лет — так, чтобы после оргазма ее покинуло, наконец, вечное чувство жажды. Она постоянно ощущает это тугое жаркое напряжение внизу живота. Она всегда мокрая. Собственных пальцев давно стало недостаточно. Хару тошно. Ей уже на всё наплевать.<br/>
Однажды за завтраком она невзначай касается бедра сидящего рядом Ямамото. Такеши смотрит на нее удивленно, но послушно поднимается из-за стола в ответ на просьбу присоединиться к утренней пробежке: он же, всё-таки, спортсмен, а тут все, кроме них, разленились.<br/>
Она отсасывает ему за первым же углом; Такеши неловко пытается ее отстранить и кусает губы, но не издает ни звука. Он кончает и рывком поднимает ее на ноги.<br/>
- Нет, - он качает головой. Она знает этот взгляд. Жалость. Ты недостаточно хорошая, Хару. Вот как? Договорились. Теперь она будет плохой.<br/>
Гокудера ведется на провокацию, словно он по-прежнему вспыльчивый школьник.<br/>
Достаточно просто заметить тоскливый взгляд, которым Хаято смотрит на обожаемого Десятого, и шепнуть ему на ухо со смешком: «Хочешь почувствовать себя на его месте? Или на моем?». Гокудера вспыхивает и шипит что-то, как разъяренная кошка. Секс с ним получается быстрым и жестким — только в конце он запрокидывает голову и стонет так болезненно-жалко, что Хару теряет всякую надежду на то, чтобы ярко кончить.<br/>
Рёхей вколачивается в неё, будто она спортивный снаряд. Никаких эмоций. Просто хороший трах. Хару думает так до тех пор, пока Кёко не берет ее под руку со счастливой улыбкой и не начинает щебетать, как же она рада за нее и любимого брата. Может быть, ей посоветовать тот свадебный салон, где она заказывала платье? Хару хочется двинуть прямо по её хорошенькому личику. И еще — срочно лечь под кого-нибудь.<br/>
Хибари трахается как дерется. Всякий раз ей кажется, что он стремиться если не убить ее — так затрахать до смерти в процессе. Однажды он нагибает ее прямо на столе в собственном кабинете, стараясь не коситься на часы слишком явно. Через пару минут в комнату заходит босс Каваллоне и смотрит ошарашенно — нет, не на отчаянно стонущую Хару. Куда-то поверх нее — наверное, прямо в глаза Кёе. Разворачивается молча и уходит.<br/>
В следующий раз Хибари трахает ее тонфа; когда он вытаскивает ее из Хару, гладкая черная поверхность блестит от смазки. Он смотрит на оружие, тяжело переводя дыхание, и загоняет обратно. Хару кричит, когда чувствует, что он одновременно проталкивает свой член ей в зад.<br/>
Она прикусывает губу и с каким-то отстраненным ужасом понимает, что если бы это помогло ей избавиться от невыносимого возбуждения хотя бы на пару часов — она позволила бы ему запихнуть в себя сейчас и вторую тонфа.<br/>
Очередной отель. Хару ненавидит их. Когда в банкетном зале начинается торжество в честь пятилетней годовщины со дня свадьбы Десятого, она сидит за барной стойкой, глотая слезы и какую-то обжигающе крепкую дрянь. Выпивка горькая, слезы — еще горше. Всё неправильно. Всё не так. Всё, что она делала до сих пор — искала замену Цуне. Но как найдешь замену тому, кто никогда не любил тебя достаточно? Там, наверху, сидит та, кого он по-настоящему любит. В скромном белом платье, словно она по-прежнему невеста. Хару думает о том, что была бы самой красивой в мире невестой рядом с Цуной. Просто прекрасной. Она так безумно хотела этого — давно, давно, словно в другой жизни.<br/>
По-гречески невеста — нимфа. А безумие — мания. Ее психоаналитик говорил, что причины этого вечного болезненного возбуждения на восемьдесят процентов заключены в голове, а не между ног. Ну, по крайней мере, пока она не занялась с ним сексом прямо на кушетке. Бедняга уволился. Ей его не жалко. Нисколечко не жалко...<br/>
В ушах стоит звон, так что она не сразу слышит тихий смешок за своей спиной.<br/>
- Неужели здесь наливают что-то вкуснее, чем за праздничным столом?<br/>
Хару залпом допивает и соскакивает с высокого барного стула. Уж кто-кто, а Мукуро умеет прекрасно влезать людям в головы. И не только. Она молча берет его за руку и ведет в свой номер. Ему интересно. Он забавляется. Не задает вопросов и идет за ней с легкой улыбкой на губах.<br/>
Хару плотно прикрывает дверь и садится на кровать, обхватив себя руками. Алкоголь выветривается как-то слишком резко, и ей становится очень, очень зябко. Она быстро и четко описывает Рокудо, что ей нужно. От него не так уж много требуется. Он может вообще не вставать с кресла. Улыбка Мукуро становится такой довольной и широкой, что, кажется, лицо вот-вот треснет.<br/>
Хару стонет и выгибается в руках, которые сжимают ее так сильно, так правильно. Цуна смотрит на нее неотрывно, не мигая, и кажется, что глаза его светятся в темноте. Он целует ее именно там, где надо, скользит пальцами по твердому сжавшемуся соску — так, как она мечтала всегда. Он зовет ее по имени тихо, как всегда хотелось Хару. Он идеален. Просто идеален.<br/>
Не хватает только чуть-чуть. Того, чтобы он был реальным.<br/>
- Хватит, - она с силой отталкивает его, и руки проходят сквозь иллюзию. Через тающий в воздухе силуэт она видит Рокудо, который глядит на нее из низкого кресла. Он сидит спиной к окну, и Хару не может разглядеть выражение его лица.<br/>
Между ног пульсирует огненным ножом уже не похоть — боль. Хару начинает раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, обхватив голову руками. Это сумасшествие. Она так больше не может. Это...<br/>
- ...это совсем не интересно, - он присаживается рядом с ней на кровать и кладет узкую прохладную ладонь поверх ее руки. - Иллюзии — это удивительно. Это прекрасно. Ими можно любоваться до бесконечности. В них можно даже поверить. Но им всегда будет чего-то чуть-чуть не хватать.<br/>
Хару хватает пересохшими губами воздух и вскидывает глаза. Рокудо глядит на нее пристально и ласково.<br/>
- Какой бы прекрасной ни была иллюзия — она всегда проиграет реальности. Как бы сильно мы ни влюблялись в наши иллюзии, которые всегда готовы ответить нам взаимностью — они ничто, пока мы не полюбим себя.<br/>
- Я... - «люблю себя» - хочет сказать она. - Я ненавижу себя, - говорит Хару тихо и хрипло. Это правда. Все это время она была недостаточно хороша — для себя.<br/>
- Значит, будем учить тебя любить себя.<br/>
Мукуро — ужасный учитель, успевает подумать она прежде, чем закрыть глаза. Он совсем не такой, как ей хотелось бы. Он, пожалуй, слишком нежен и осторожен. Он целует ее в основание шеи, скользит губами между ключиц, и от этого мороз проходит по коже. Он двигается в ней плавно и медленно, замирая на мгновение то и дело и спрашивая с дразнящей улыбкой: «Еще?».<br/>
- Еще, - стонет Хару. Он совсем не такой, как надо. Он восхитительно не такой. Она не может предугадать ни одного его движения. Она не знает, чего от него ожидать в следующую секунду. Он переворачивает ее на бок и прижимается сзади. Целует выступающие позвонки и шепчет: «Красивая, нежная... глупая девочка. Замечательная».<br/>
Хару поднимает в воздух так высоко, что на глазах выступают слезы — это стратосфера, здесь нечем дышать, только мерцают ярким светом звезды . Этот свет пульсирует у нее за закрытыми веками, бьется рвано и колко в груди, отбивает бешеный ритм — удар за ударом, в такт тому, как входит в нее быстро и резко Мукуро. Хару ощущает эту пульсацию всем телом, она нарастает, прокатывается вниз по позвоночнику лавиной — и взрывается у нее между ног.<br/>
Она обрушивается на кровать, словно мгновенно вернулась из невесомости в забытый мир земного притяжения. По телу разливается истома. Ей впервые за столько лет ничего не хочется. Кажется, чудовищно лень даже открыть глаза и посмотреть, здесь ли еще Мукуро или уже ушел. Впрочем, это неважно. Ей так хорошо сейчас — без мыслей, без желаний, без движения. Конечно, если бы...<br/>
- Чем планирует заняться прекрасная донна сегодня вечером? Может быть, рискнет всё-таки подняться наверх со мной и продемонстрировать всем, как она восхитительна? А я бы посмотрел на их удивленные лица с таким непередаваемым удовольствием...<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
- О! Неужели по-прежнему боится?<br/>
- Нет, - Хару с удивлением понимает, что это действительно так. Она больше не боится вести себя недостаточно хорошо — для других. - Я собираюсь выпить шампанского и улететь из этого дурацкого отеля куда-нибудь подальше. Здесь слишком тоскливо и пафосно. Впрочем, меня никто никогда не спрашивал. Я хочу далеко отсюда. На какой-нибудь остров.<br/>
- Могу уверить, что Корсика в это время года поистине восхитительна.<br/>
- Зачем тебе это? - уже почти сквозь сон бормочет Хару. Черт с ним, она никуда не должна торопиться — выспится и улетит отсюда завтра. - Тебе так интересно узнавать, что у людей внутри?<br/>
- И это тоже, - он проводит ладонью по ее волосам, и Хару улыбается от удовольствия. - Но больше этого мне нравится делиться с людьми этим знанием. Кого-то собственное нутро повергает в ужас. И это очень приятно использовать для своих целей, - Мукуро тихо смеется и прижимает ее к себе. - А кого-то — восхищает. Второе случается гораздо реже. Поэтому я не могу упустить такой шанс проследить, чем это обернется на пользу мне.<br/>
- Просто признайся, что тебе нравится спать со мной, - говорит она и слышит голос прежней Хару — капризной девочки, которая была уверена, что прекраснее ее во всем свете нет. Ей нравится этот голос. И голос, который тихо шепчет ей на ухо: «Конечно» - тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>